Your Call
by Cleon Namikaze
Summary: SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


**A/N: **_Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbawa minna_! *lambai-lambai tangan.*

Udah lama nih Cleon ga muncul hehehe, maaf yah minna dan readers sekalian khususnya bagi yg kangen sama Cleon. *digebug readers.*

Kali ini Cleon balik lagi dengan membawa sepucuk (?) fic yg didedikasikan khusus untuk **SDAnniv#1**. Biar ga kelamaan ngomong, langsung shikat aja yah minna. Oh iya maaf kalo pendeskripsian Cleon kurang bagus, soalnya Cleon emang ga jago bikin deskripsi. Jadi _gomen _yah minna. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Story by: Cleon Namikaze

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: Maybe T

Genre: Tragedy, Angst

Pairing: Naruto & Hinata

Warning!

Tanda petik satu (') di tambah italic itu artinya Hinata ngomong dalem hati, AU, OOC, typo(s), nista, tidak layak baca, EYD dipertanyakan, FULL NARUHINA!, **SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv#1**, dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker, impotensi bahkan kematian! *yang terakhir tadi becanda kok. XDTanda petik satu (') di tambah italic itu artinya Hinata ngomong dalem hati

.

.

.

Cleon Namikaze present: Your Call

Enjoy and Happy reading, don't like? Don't read ^^

**~Your Call~**

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan perlahan, maksudnya mala ini hujan turun tidak terlalu lebat atau yang biasa disebut gerimis. Sekarang wanita berambut indigo panjang sedang menunggu kekasihnya di sebuah halte bus sambil berteduh dari hujan yang mulai membesar.

Kring..kring..kring.., nada sebuah _ringtone_ sebuah _hand phone_ bordering dari saku jaket bulu berwarna ungu yang wanita itu kenakan.

"_Moshi..moshi.."_

"Hey Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di halte karena hujan sudah mulai besar. Jadi tidak mungkin kan aku menjemputmu dengan motor sambil hujan-hujanan?"

"Lalu bagaimana aku pulang ke rumah, Naruto-kun?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto di telpon milik Hinata tersebut langsung memberikan saran kepada saran pada kekasih tercintanya, "Kau naik bis saja, nanti aku akan langsung menjemputmu," ujar Naruto.

Hinata mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal, "Tapi kan Naruto-kun sudah janji mau menjemputku," Hinata cemberut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Hinata? Kalau nanti aku menjemputmu dengan motor kau bisa basah kuyup dan sakit," cetus Naruto cemas.

"Ahh Naru-kun hanya alasan saja iya kan? Padahal Naru-kun sekarang sedang enak-enakan berbaring di kamar menghindari hujan, iya kan?' Tanya Hinata mengintrogasi.

"Hinata kau ini tidak percaya sekali padaku, sekarang aku benar-benar sedang berteduh dari hujan," Naruto meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya jemput aku sekarang di halte!" Hinata sebenarnya sengaja mengatakan seperti itu karena dia sudah rindu dengan kekasih tercintanya dan ingin segera bertemu.

Ya Hinata baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika, dia mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana. Hinata sudah tiga tahun di Amerika jadi wajar saja bukan jika seorang wanita merindukan kekasihnya yang telah ditinggal begitu lama dan ingin segera bertemu.

Sedangkan Naruto tetap berada di kota Konoha, dia bukanlah seorang yang pintar dan cerdas seperti Hinata. Tapi dia termasuk laki-laki yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai laki-laki yang cukup pintar, walaupun nilainya pas-pasan.

Hinata dan Naruto sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun. Walaupun tiga tahun diantaranya mereka terpisah ruang dan waktu atau bahasa kerennya adalah LDR ( _Long Distance Relationship_ ) tapi keduanya tetap menjaga diri mereka masing-masing dari laki-laki ataupun perempuan lain.

"Baiklah Hinata jika itu maumu aku akan menjemputmu sekarang di halte, aku akan menelponmu jika aku hampir sampai," Naruto pun langsung memacu motor ninja miliknya tak lupa ia mematikan telpon dengan Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"Click..," wanita Hyuuga itu pun langsung memencet tombol merah pada _hand _phonenya dan langsung menampakkan wajah puas karena pacarnya sudah mau menuruti kemauannya.

Hujan semakin besar dan langit di sekitar berubah menjadi semakin gelap, tak lupa sang angin malam menambah kesan basah dan dingin saat ini. Walaupun demikian anak semata wayang Uzumaki ini pun terus mempercepat laju kuda besinya demi gadis indigonya.

Jaket, celana _jeans_, serta helm yang Naruto kenakan telah basah kuyup oleh air hujan yang terus turun. Kaca helm meneteskan bulir-bulir air yang menyebabkan pandangan pengendaranya sedikit terganggu, bahkan suara mesin motornya kini telah kalah dengan suara derasnya hujan.

Hinata mulai resah karena Naruto tak juga sampai ke halte, "Apa mungkin jalanan macet? Ah api tidak mungkin kan hujan-hujan begini macet?" Hinata mencoba berfikir positif.

"Apa aku telpon Naruto-kun saja ya? Baiklah aku telpon Naruto-kun saja kalau begitu," Hinata mengambil _hand phone _lalu menekan nomor Naruto untuk ia hubungi.

Kring..kring..kring.., Naruto merasakan getaran hand phone di saku celana _jeans _ketat yang ia kenakan.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya sambil tetap terus memacu motornya, "Ada apa Hinata? Aku sedang di jalan."

Naruto sebenarnya suah tau berkendara sambil menelpon itu sangat berbahaya, tapi ia ingin segera bertemu dengan anak sulung Hyuuga tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk, mencium, bercanda, dan bermain berdsama seperti dulu sebelum Hinata pergi ke negeri 'paman sam'.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun lama sekali? Aku sudah mulai kedinginan," jawab Hinata sambil menggigil.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai, kau tenang saja Hinata aku baik-baik saja," Naruto mengatakan sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata pun merasa sedikit tenang ternyata laki-laki yang sudah lama ia cintai baik-baik saja.

**Skip time….**

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di sebrang halte, tempat dimana Hinata menunggunya sejak tadi, ia melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang tidak berubah sejak dulu meninggalkannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Naruto langsung mengambil _hand phone _lalu mengirim SMS ke nomor Hinata.

Di sebrang sana Hinata membaca SMS yang dikirim Naruto, lalu menampakkan ekspresi menangis bahagia sambil melambaikan tangan dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum di ujung bibir merah ranum miliknya bak apel matang yang siap dipetik ke arah Naruto lalu berkata, "Cepat menyebrang Naruto-kun!" Hinata berteriak.

Muncul perasaan aneh di dalam dada Hinata, perasaan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Ingin rasanya ia langsung memeluk tubuh hangat milik Naruto untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil dan tentu saja untuk melepas rindu yang selama ini terpendam. Kini Hinata hanya tinggal menunggu, menunggu Naruto menyebrangi jalan untuk bisa sampai ke pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun ayo cepat menyebrang!" Hinata lagi-lagi berteriak sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan mulutnya.

"Baik Hinata," Naruto yang mendengar sebuah panggilan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah teriakan dari sebrang hanya bias tersenyum sambil mengangguk, senyum yang sedikit aneh dan tidak bias diartikan.

Lalu Naruto mulai menyebrang jalan dan, "Crasshhh!" Naruto tertabrak truk yang seang melaju. Tanpa rasa bersalah sang supir truk pun langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan lokasi ia menabrak pemuda yang sedang menyebrang.

Bersamaan dengan itu Hinata berteriak memanggil nama Naruto, "Narutooo!" tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Naruto tertabrak truk yang sedang melaju kencang, tubuhnya langsung terpental jauh, darah berceceran di sekitar tempat kejadian dan setelah kejadian berlangsung orang-orang mulai mengerumuni jasad Naruto. Ingin rasanya Hinata menuju tempat Naruto tertabrak, tapi apadaya kini kakinya terasa lemas dan air matanya sudah tidak bias dibendung lagi.

'_Baru saja aku melihat Naruto tersenyum kepada ku, bertelpon berdua dan saling melambaikan tangan dengan ku. Bukankah Naruto tinggal menyebrang beberapa meter saja?'_

'_Apa aku yang egois? Aku hanya bisa menyuruhnya cepat, cepat, dan cepat saja. Sementara aku hanya berdiam diri menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Naruto harus menuruti kemauanku. Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan dilamar Naruto-kun.'_

'_Siapa yang harus aku salahkan? Diriku sendiri? Naruto-kun? Hand phone? Atau supir truk sialan yang telah menabrak motor beserta Naruto-kun? Yang jelas kini semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku menyesal Naruto. I still waiting for your call Naruto-kun_'

.

.

**From Naruto-kun:**

**Hinata, aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang dan aku juga suah mempersiapkan diri dari lama sebelum kau pulang, bahkan orang tuaku juga sudah merestui bahwa aku akan melamarmu setelah aku menjemputmu. ****J**

**Salam sayang**

**Naruto**

.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N: **Fic macam apa ini? Ga kerasa sedihnya yah? Cleon memang payah. Cleon janji nanti nakal bikin yang lebih menyentuh dari fic ini, ngomong-ngomong minta review yang banyak yak? *_puppy eyes no jutsu mode: On*_


End file.
